Nightmare
by MapleFlakes
Summary: Aaron Burr has been trapped in College, with a rough life there too, bullied, and teased. But, what will he do when he has Nightmares, and how he must deal with his life, also hide the pain he forces on himself? DARK THEMES
1. Chapter 1

**Warning, this story Contains- Scary themes, and self harm, if you are not fond with these terms then do not read this story!**

* * *

Darkness, only darkness. Aaron couldn't understand if his eye's were open, or closed tightly. But he was in pain, his arms were killing him, and he felt as if he would stand he would fall to his knees. What was going on? He didn't like it, we wanted out of it. But how, he could not move, nor open his eyes if they were closed. Aaron tried to breath in to calm down, but that forced all it out of him, he could feel it all drooling away until he could not breath at all.

Burr gasped for air, he could hear himself gagging, his lungs screamed. A sudden jolt caught him, he then saw damp colors form into his eyes. His bedroom, it was dream. A sigh came form Burr. " It was just a dream, " A calm voice came out Aaron as he tried to calm him self, " Just a ANOTHER dream. " He added. Suddenly light seeped into the room, and it broke away to brighten the room. The sun was rising, and colleting into his house, and most likely others. Burr heard his room mates start to stir, and Thomas fall down the stairs, again.

" OMG, MY HAIR! " He cried, as Madison's voice rang, " Calm down ya big baby, you can redo it. " The two went on to fight, as Burr lifted himself out of bed and get dressed for class. Aaron then looked at his arm, he had forgotten he cut himself last night, he had few, and they were small. Grabbed a box of bandages and dabbed them on, he padded them down, and went on his way.

On his way he almost tripped over Thomas who was still on the ground, Burr growled as he clings to the bathroom door, and caught himself. He rolled his eyes, and shook off a frown. _A normal day in the dorms..._

Burr grabbed the toast Madison handed him and turned to knob to the door, and clicked it open to be up on his way. Burr went down that hallway, but Thomas caught the door as he chased after Aaron as for they had the same classes. " Stop goin' so fast! " He snapped, as his fixed his curly hair. Aaron scoffed, as Jefferson shot him a rude glare. " Ya finish your Math? " He asked Suddenly, Burr scoffed again as he knew what coming.

" Did you forget it, AGAIN? " He asked, not daring to make eye contact. Thomas blushed a bit as his question was answered so fast. "Can't you copy it off your boyfriend? " Burr teased as Thomas blushed harder. He meant Thomas and Madison.

" I asked, he refused. " Thomas admitted. Aaron rolled his eyes, he held back a fist ready to snap his head off his neck. He called it off though, as a voices snapped him off, he saw the busy hall ways of his school appear, and student race by, or slowly walk by. Burr made his way down the hall, with Thomas closely behind, still fixing hair. Aaron then got into the hallway were it was crazy.

The hall way was nice though, it had a light brown floor, with darker brown walls, each lined with lockers, posters, bath rooms, drinking fountines. But there were also doors that led to classes, loud, and crazy classes. Aaron gazed for him class room, trying to find it as fast as he could to get out of the hall way.

 **Class**

Aaron growled as Thomas left the door to be closed on Aarons face, Aaron pushed it open again, as he watched Thomas sway away into the seats, and sat in a empty one. Burr went to go join him, but he saw that all neats near him were taken, Burr sighed as he gazed for another sit. Aaron saw one, as he padded over to it. As he got to it, an ' Oh shit ' feeling got on to him. The seat was surrounded by Hamilton, and his friends, John, Hercules, And Lafayette. The crew were all good students, but pranksters at heart. He also saw Anglica, and her sisters Eliza and Peggy, the most popular women in the whole College.

Burr gazed for a another open seat, praying, but he saw none. This was his only choice. Burr scooted to the seat, as he perched there. He set down his books, and bag and took the seat. Alexsander saw Burr as he was talking, and let his words hang in the air. Whispers rose from the crew, making Aaron uneven inside. The girls didn't seem to care, they just went on about after school ideas.

Aaron went on to get out his history work, when he felt his shoulder be tapped on his right. Burr blinked his amber eyes and tuned to see Hamilton, only second, Hamilton brought up his hand, with something white in it. And Burr was slapped in the face with it. Whipped cream. Amazing. Of course Hamilton and his crew broke into laughter, and others around lost it.

Aaron blushed, but his face turned blood white. As a that painful jolt came onto him, he clinched his shirt, and it was taking his body. The laughs seemed to slow, but still rang loudly. His eyes shook, his legs got that feeling. _NO! NOT NOW! WHY HERE?_ Burr begged for it too stop, it stopped. As the laughs around him went back to normal, and he was no longer in pain. He felt a slap on the back, as the crowd died down from Pro. Washington's voice.

" Take your seats everyone! " He called, as everyone morphed back into their seats, a few still snickering. Aaron wanted to die at this moment, he wished he were not visble sometimes. " And Mr. Burr, " Aaron heard his last name, and gazed up. " Whip that off your face, you look like a four year old. " Aaron growled as he snapped a glare at Hamilton, who waved normally, but he knew he was hiding a devil smile.

* * *

Burr sighed as he dipped his head to sip from the fountin, the cold water drizzled down his throat, thinking about how lucky he is that history is over. Aaron still felt hot with embarrassment, and was also still blushing lightly. And his breakdown made it worse. Then a sadly normal voice to hear rang behind him. " THAT WAS GREAT! " It called to Burr.

" Shut it Alex. " He answered the man, giving a curt nod for him to go off. Aaron didn't hear foot steps though, they got closer to him. By the time Burr looked up Hamilton was right next to him. " Ok, what do you want? " He finally brought the question to life.

" Well.. "

* * *

 **This story was not as tense as the other chapters will be, so this one, and the next one will not be as tense as the rest will be, anywho, hoped you all enjoyed! Come back soon for more chapters!**


	2. The dare Part 1

**WOW! You guys liked the last chapter so here is more, fresh out of the oven for ya! This one is also a two part, so this one my be short!**

 **THE DARE PART 1**

* * *

" Well.. " Hamilton mumbled, " First, Washington told me to say sorry for hitting you with the Whip cream. " Alexander growled at the words he said, " But like I would say sorry to you! " He laughed, as he wiped a tear from his eye. Burr rolled his eyes, growling to himself as he was about to walk away. " And- I also have a dare for you. " He added before Burr got to walk away.

Aaron perked at ' dare ' as he turned to Hamilton, his eyes now filled with curios glances. " What? And why? " He questioned to taller man. Alexander rolled his eyes like it was the 100th time someone asked him this.

" I want you to slap me in the face with Whip cream. " He answered smoothly. Aaron was about to smirk, but held it back as he knew there may be a catch. Aaron instead batted a worried glare at him.

" Why? " Aaron questioned. Alex then shrugged to Burr's surprise.

" To be honest with ya bud, I don't know, K.G asked me to. " Aaron groaned as Alex said ' K.G ' . K.G is the suppose ' King ' his real name is George though. He is a spoiled brat to sum it up. He steals, bribes, and sneaks. He had even made some kill them selves, and yet his parents payed the school to let him stay. He had a light british accent, and was piled with rich clothes Burr can't afford. " He said he wants you to do it, or else. " Hamilton added normally. Burr tensed as he knew the shit he was about to get into.

' Or else what? " Burr asked.

* * *

Aaron walked down the empty hall ways as he looked for K.G. He had been told by Hamilton that George will tell him why, he wants him to do this, and what if he refuses. He suddenly saw a tall, light skinned man appear at the end of the hall counting money. Aaron took in a needed sigh, and walked over to the man. It was G.K all right, brown short curly hair, long nose. It was him. Aaron took a last breathe and walked toward him. George saw Burr with a blink of his eye, and a devil like grin crawled onto his face. " Ah, Aaron I knew you would come. " His voice rang.

Aaron only shot a brave look, but George took none of it. " Ok, what is with this dare thing? " he asked, " And why is it stupid? " He added. George blinked at Aaron for a heart beat, then nodded.

" Well, I saw Hamilton slapped you in the face with whip cream, and he got in trouble from Washington after. Which is not cool. " Aaron felt anger wash over him, he was on that ass-holes side? Why he is on the side of the one who slapped him? " And, Hamilton knew that would happen so before hand he asked me to make up a dare to get you trouble. " He went on. Before George could go on, Burr snapped.

" WHAT THE HELL?! " He barked, causing George to jump. " Hamilton is a ass, who also may I add hates you! " Burr finished with a stern glare, which got George to hide how tense he got with Burr yelling.

" Calm down tiger, I only did from an offer Hamilton gave me. " Burr would think money, but instead got Pokemon card stuffed in his face. " THESE THINGS! THEY ARE SO CUTE AND WORTH IT! " George chipped in a smile, but it faded quickly . " So, I agreed to get you to do. " George finished.

" No. " Burr said simply. George smirked.

" I knew you would say that, if not Thomas and Madison can see these, or the whole school. " Burr turned to a few picture George now had in hand. They we're of Burr cutting himself. " I know you don't want them finding out, so I took that chance to use it against you. "

It all came to Burr. That's why Hamilton didn't know the punishment, and what will come if not did so. " So. " Burr looked up in to the hard cruel eyes of George. " Deal, or no deal? " George put his hand out for it to be shaken. Burr thought, it was just a simple dare, and Hamilton didn't seem to get in to much trouble... And he also does not want those pictures being seen. Burr sighed, and raised his hand to let it be shaken.

" Deal. "

* * *

 **PART ONE IS DONE! This chapter was short, the next one which I'm working on will be much longer!**


End file.
